


i was there when you fell from the clouds

by eyes_to_the_sky



Series: DamiJon Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Damijon Week 2018, Embarrassment, Jondami Week 2018, M/M, Mentions of Jason Todd/Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_to_the_sky/pseuds/eyes_to_the_sky
Summary: All the warning Dick receives in advance is a high-pitched shriek before two teenaged boys fell in a heap on the floor by his legs.The entire hall is completely silent.





	i was there when you fell from the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> IM SUPER LATE FOR THIS PROMPT SO SORRY
> 
> Day Three: Caught
> 
> idk whether this one is okay or not because I read it and reread it and all it did was make me hate it so
> 
> Title is from “American Money” by BØRNS

“What a night,” Dick groans as he stretches his arms to the ceiling of the cave, back popping. Bruce stumbles out of the driver’s seat and rips off his cowl, running his fingers through his hair tiredly. 

He hears a strangled noise and a thud behind him, and he turns to find Jason’s upper body dangling out of the Batmobile window with his legs still inside. The younger vigilante groans loudly, voice slightly muffled against the sleek metal door that his face was pressed against. His arms dangle, fingertips brushing the cave floor. 

Dick sighs and opens the vehicle door. “Alright, get out,” he tells Jason’s legs and receives another loud groan in response. Rolling his eyes, he grabs Jason’s calves and heaves upwards— 

—and there’s a short shriek as Jason falls face first onto the floor. 

Bruce just sighs and drops his forehead onto the roof of the Batmobile.

Dick slams the door and stares down at his younger brother sprawled on the ground with his hands on his hips. “Little Wing?”

Jason flops an arm over his eyes. “God, Dick, you’re such a _dick_ sometimes.” He whines, and doesn’t get up from the floor. Bruce has already started up the stairs, shedding body armour as he goes. Dick extends a hand to Jason that he ignores in favour of rolling to his feet, grumbling as he reaches into the open window to snag his helmet before tossing it onto a nearby table. Dick sighs, again, when it rolls off and knocks over a box of tools. Alfred was definitely going to chew him out for that later. 

“You coming, Goldilocks?” He looks back to Jason standing expectantly at the bottom of the stairs, and jogs over. 

“Thought Alfred didn’t like uniforms upstairs,” Dick commented. Jason shrugs vaguely and starts up the steps. “Been a long day,” he says, and Dick can’t help but agree. It feels like his entire body is one giant bruise.

Dick steps around Bruce’s cape dropped carelessly over a couple steps. “Not going back to join your boyfriend?”

Jason shakes his head. “Roy’s out of town with the Titans for something or other. He’ll be back next week or so.” Dick hums noncommittally and opens the trapdoor leading to the living room. Jason follows him through and they both make their way past the kitchens and up towards the bedrooms. Suddenly, Dick stops and groans, rubbing a hand over his forehead. Jason looks at him quizzically.

“Speaking of the Titans,” Dick grimaces, “I completely forgot that Damian has Jon over for a sleepover and we should probably check on them before we get to bed.” _Just in case they’d snuck out for another harebrained scheme behind Alfred’s back_.

Jason makes a small noise of annoyance and checks his phone. “It’s one in the fucking morning,” he mutters before scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Guess I’m not getting much sleep anyway. Lead the way, Dickiebird.” Dick nods gratefully and turns down a separate corridor. 

“But just in case they’re not there,” he tells his brother as they approach the two boys’ room, “I’m not the one going after them this time.”

Jason mumbles a curse as they come to a stop outside the shared bedroom and Dick grabs the door handle, pulling open the bedroom door.

All the warning he receives in advance is a high-pitched shriek before two teenaged boys fell in a heap on the floor by his legs.

The entire hall is completely silent.

Dick gapes incredulously at the two boys at his feet, the youngest slowly turning red as Damian hides his face in Jon’s neck with a groan, and Jason looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm.

Jon speaks up first, blushing furiously, although whether that’s a result of Dick and Jason staring at him or the fact that Damian is lying on top of him remains unclear. “Hi… guys…” he hitches the collar of his sweater up, though that does nothing to hide the red dusting over his cheeks.

Jason blinks hard. “What the _fuck_.”

“Should have knocked, Todd,” Damian grumbles and doesn’t bother to move from his position sprawled on top of Jon on the the floor. Jason stares. “Yeah, well uh, the door was unlocked.” Damian sighs in irritation like Dick’s world crashing down around him is nothing more than a simple petty annoyance. “So that’s what we forgot to do when you came in.”

“Damian!” Jon squeaks, and this is when Dick’s vocal chords decide to start working again.

“What is happening?”

Another hiss of the youngest Wayne’s name and he gets to his feet, grumbling all the while, before helping Jon to his own. Their hands stay noticeably clasped when Damian meets Dick’s eyes. 

“Kissing, Grayson,” Damian says matter-of-factly and Jon turns an even darker of shade of red, refusing to meet Dick or Jason’s eyes. “I’m sure even you must have indulged in it at least once in your admittedly deprived lifetime.”

Dick splutters. “I am not—“ he throws his hands in the air. “Don’t change the subject!”

Jason gestures slowly towards the two of them. “How long have you been dating, exactly?”

Jon and Damian share a glance, having a silent conversation between them before Jon speaks slowly. “Two months, maybe?”

“Two months?!” Dick was definitely awake now.

“We were gonna tell you guys, I swear!” Jon protests, waving his hands wildly. 

“Actually, we weren’t.” Damian cuts in. Jon shoves him before turning back to the two older boys. “I mean, we were just trying to squeeze in as many sleepovers as we could get before we came out to you guys…” He says weakly. Dick just stares blankly.

Faintly, Dick wonders how he’s never noticed how his youngest brother was now only a few inches shorter than his older brother, having had a growth spurt sometime in the past four years. By now, Damian's a full half head taller than his sixteen-year-old best friend. 

_Sixteen_.

Dick thinks that maybe he needs to lie down. 

"Wait, wait," Jason shakes his head, looking a little pained. "What exactly were you two doing when we opened the door?"

Damian pales and Jon lets out an honest to god squeak.

"That..." Damian says slowly and glances to his side, where Jon looks like he's trying to melt into the floor, "is a conversation we were trying to avoid with the rest of you.” Dick feels faint.

“You were doing _what_?!” Jason shouts at Damian, the very picture of an incensed older brother and Dick is suddenly reminded of all the times that Jason helped Jon out with his homework whenever he came over. Damian hisses at him to keep his voice down, signalling his hands in a cutting motion at his neck. Jason completely ignores him. “He’s _sixteen_ , Damian!”

“It’s really not as bad as you think,” Jon starts to protest, waving his hands towards an incredulous Red Hood. Dick catches a glimpse of purple beneath his collar and almost falls over.

“Wait a—“ Dick marches forward, grabs a hold of Jon’s jacket collar and tugs it down. He turns to Damian.

“ _You were defiling Superman’s son_?”

“No!” Damian yells. 

“I feel ‘defiling’ is a strong word—“ Jon laughs nervously, the blush coming back with a vengeance.

“Wait, let me—“ Jason reaches for Jon’s neck and manages to catch a glimpse of the bruise before Jon smacks his hand away. “Oh my god, Damian, it looks like you tried to eat his neck. What the actual fuck.”

“I did _not_ —“

“And what exactly,” all four boys immediately freeze with terror, “is going on here?”

Dick closes his eyes as Bruce raises an eyebrow, hands on his hips. Damian mutters an Arabic curse under his breath and Jon looks like he wants dearly to escape through the nearest window. Jason looks like he would join him.

Bruce sighs. “I’m going to count to ten, and I’d better have a valid reason why all four of you are out of your rooms shouting at each other at one in the morning.”

Dick whimpers pathetically. They were all fucking _screwed_.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback always appreciated!! if you wanna check me out, or just come over to yell about damijon or anything else, you're always free to come over and visit me at my tumblr @eyes-to-the-clouds to just pop into my messages!


End file.
